


Xenophilia

by Schmuzz



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alien Sex, Alternate Universe - Aliens, M/M, Other, Tentacle Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:39:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3978367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schmuzz/pseuds/Schmuzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As an abuctee from Earth, Michael Jones was talkative, helpful, entertaining, and extremely attracted to one of the scientists assigned to study him. When the alien asks Michael to stay with him as a companion, Michael can only say yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Xenophilia

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off an ongoing alien!ryan au. To read more things in this universe, check out my tumblr, specifically - http://teamcrazydicks.tumblr.com/tagged/alien!ryan

The fact that the newest earthling had a sexual, and possibly romantic interest in its captor was actually  _not_ the biggest source of gossip the research ship had that week. It only brought more teasing to the source of the earth man’s affections, an alien the human affectionately named ‘Ryan Haywood’; which was apparently what his birth name resembled when put into some technology called ‘Google Translate’. Being assigned as the human’s main caretaker, Ryan quickly came to make a connection with the man. Michael Jones, as the earthling was called, was a helpful subject, being very informative… and entertaining. He certainly met many current beauty aesthetics of his home planet, and some of Ryan’s people, as well. It was the nose, and the smoothness along the palms of his hands and soles of his feet. Apparently those weren’t nearly as important on Earth as it was to Ryan, though, but Michael never said no when Ryan asked to hold his hand. 

So when the short study period came to its end, Ryan asked Michael to remain with him, not just for further observation, but to become a companion. He was incredibly pleased when Michael said yes.

They had already had sexual encounters before, in part because test subjects were usually naked, but also because Ryan’s species naturally secreted potent pheromones that struck humans effectively. Thanks to their mutual attraction and accidental exposure to the pheromones on Ryan’s part, there was now an abundance of research on how human males reacted to arousing stimuli. That was how Ryan framed it, after he was caught by some colleagues with his tongue in the subject’s mouth and his hands going places it shouldn’t. 

Now, however, they were both free of any educational parameters, and Michael was allowed to stay in Ryan’s personal chambers instead of a bleary research cell. The human hummed in contentment as he spread out on Ryan’s bed - which was much bigger than the cot he had been sleeping on. “This is amazing,” he said, stretching and watching as Ryan shut the chamber door. “Whatcha doing?”

“Regulating the air systems in here. Just so you don’t get… weird.” 

“Weird like, I’m running out of oxygen and can’t breathe weird? Or weird like, I suddenly need to suck your dick or I’m going to die?” Ryan bit his lip and faced the door for a long moment. “Well?” Michael persisted. 

“Both,” Ryan said, slowly turning around. Michael seemed to be posturing slightly and was leering at the alien. When he crooked a finger towards Ryan, the alien walked towards the side of the bed. 

“We should see what I’m like on the pheromones sometime.”

“We already know what that’s like.”

“Yeah, but, actually fucking. Without someone walking in on us.” Michael tugged Ryan down on top of him and kissed him quickly, looking up at him with a defiant edge in his eyes. 

“Yes, well, your mind gets… altered and I would feel terrible about taking advantage of you.” Ryan shifted uncomfortably; part of him was just begging to return Michael’s kiss, and to touch him all over, knowing now that he was completely allowed to enjoy it. But he wasn’t being truthful - or at least, he was hiding the truth from Michael. He didn’t want their first fully fledged coupling to occur when Michael was half brainless from pheromones and didn’t know or care either way what happened to him. 

“Remind me to tell you about pre-given consent,” Michael said dryly, pulling Ryan down for another kiss. “That’s fine, though, I don’t mind doing it the old fashioned way.” 

“O-Oh, well,” Michael took Ryan’s hesitance for a surprised reaction to the kissing, and let the alien compose himself while he kicked off the thin outfit he had been given to travel from his cell to Ryan’s chambers. 

“You too,” Michael whispered, tugging at Ryan’s shirt. The alien slid the garment over his shoulders, then leaned up to slip off his pants and kick his shoes away, leaving him in a thin undergarment. Michael let that be for the moment, and started kissing along Ryan’s throat, wrapping his arms around the other’s waist. 

It was so easy to forget about his worries with Michael - he shivered as the palms of his hands passed over Ryan’s shoulders, then down the planes of his back. Desperate to be closer, Ryan straddled him, holding Michael and encouraging him to rut against his thigh. 

“C-Come on,” Michael grunted quietly. “Ryan, please… I want you - oh, fuck yes.” Ryan slid down and licked at his fingers before slipping them into Michael’s hole, watching the human’s eyes roll back in his head. Ryan thrust in and out, watching the other’s cock throb. He kissed Michael’s stomach, and hips, and the base of his shaft, eagerly watching Michael twitch and squirm underneath him, quietly crying out his name. 

“R-Ryan, please, need something bigger.” Michael shivered. “Fuck me with your cock. Please?” Ryan’s hand stilled, and he looked up at Michael’s hazy expression with one of disbelief. Even to Michael’s lust-addled mind, he realized something had upset Ryan. “I-Is something wrong?” The other pulled away, looking stiff. “Rye?”

“I’m sorry, I -” Michael furrowed his eyebrows, trying to shake off his pleasure to find out the other’s problem. “I have a, a -”

“…Vagina?” Michael supplied, puzzled. “’Cause, that’s okay too, I kinda swing both ways -”

“No! I have - well our species technically has three sexes with their own distinguished genitals but,” Ryan shook his head to clear it. “Mine functions the same as a human’s penis. But it’s just, well it’s different.” 

Michael sat up, crossing his legs. “Well, let me see it.”

“…Now?”

“Well that’d be the best time, yes. Look, if you don’t want to fuck me, that’s fine, but we should at least get physical differences out of the way.”

“I never said I didn’t want to fuck you,” Ryan said, desperately. Michael gave him a dry look, and leaned closer to him.

“May I?” he asked, finger nearly hooking into Ryan’s underwear. The alien nodded, watching anxiously as Michael slid off his underwear. In place of a dick there was a thin slit, running from just above Ryan’s groin to an inch below where his belly button would have been, if he had one of those. After a long pause Michael glanced up at Ryan. “Is it, uh, is that it?” 

“It’s, um, inside,” Michael looked back down and ran his thumb over the slit gently, making Ryan shiver.

“It’s not coming out cause you’re nervous, right?”

“Not aroused would be the most accurate term.” Michael chuckled and kissed Ryan’s neck again, running his fingers gently over the opening. “O-Or that anxiety makes arousal impossible.”

“Come on, what have you got to be scared about with me? I’m just your human pet, right? You said you’re gonna collar me tomorrow. Everyone will know I’m all yours.” Michael’s voice was soothing, huskier than normal, and slowly Ryan could feel his own cock, in lack of a better term, start to get harder and push out of the slit. Soon Michael was caressing it, watching as the tip emerged, then the shaft, which was the same light blue as the alien’s mouth, and their blood. 

“Wow, you’re, uh, big.” Michael’s hand could only just fully fit around the base of Ryan’s cock; luckily it tapered to a much smaller point at the head of his shaft. 

“Our, uh, biology actually finds it easier to reproduce with smaller genitals, but thanks for the sentiment.” Ryan realized his facts were being ignored in favor of Michael palming at his shaft. He worked his way up towards the tip, and trailed his finger along the large opening at the head of his cock. 

“You come from here?” 

“Y-Yeah,” Ryan said, shivering as Michael’s digit continued to tease the rim of his cockhead. “It’s all mostly hollow. I, um.” He moaned quietly, watching Michael eagerly now. “In order to have my, what do humans call it? Sperm fertilized, uh, another sex has to, uh, fuck me in there. And only then can I inseminate what you would call a female.” 

Michael stared at him doubtfully. “Does it feel good? Stuff going inside here?” Ryan’s opening was just wide enough that Michael’s pinky finger could slide in, and when it traveled past the rim of his opening Ryan let out a loud moan, falling forward and pushing both his and Michael’s body back onto the bed as Ryan cried out. When he regained some calm, he pulled back, breathing harshly and watching Michael’s surprised face. “Shit, that was hot.” 

“I-I’m glad you think so.” Michael shifted under him, Ryan’s cock sliding against his own. “Oh, uh, one more thing.”

“Yeah?”

“My shaft has this slick it produces -”

“Mm, yeah, I can feel it now.”

“It can seep into muscles and help them relax naturally. So I can fuck you as hard as you like.” 

“The more you’re telling me about your dick, the more I want you to just have sex with me,” Michael said, more than a little breathless. He wormed up the bed and spread his legs wide. “Come on, Ryan,” he begged, and this time there was nothing Ryan had to be afraid of. 

He slid between the human’s thighs and worked the first half of his cock into Michael - he was already stretched, and even though Ryan’s cock was an impressive size, it fit easily into him, prompting a loud, drawn out moan as Ryan started to thrust. “F-Fuck you’re huge,” Michael moaned, grasping at Ryan’s shoulders and back. “Never felt this full before - oh shit,” Michael squeezed his eyes shut as Ryan bottomed out; despite his size, Michael’s expression wasn’t pained, and a moment later he wrapped his legs around Ryan and tugged him closer. “Come on,” he said again. “Need you to fuck me, please.” 

Ryan shivered at Michael’s begging and started to fuck into him harder; his cock wasn’t as rigid as a human’s, and Ryan imagined it felt much different to Michael. He kissed him, grabbing at his shoulders and trying to force him even closer to Michael. “Does - Does it feel good?” he panted out, reaching down to stroke Michael’s cock.

“So good, fuck - fuck right there!” Michael’s hand shot down, squeezing Ryan’s upper arm as his cock just managed to press against his prostate. Michael wriggled on the bed as Ryan slowly slid deeper, the ecstasy only waning once Ryan pulled back and got ready for another thrust. Michael was unable to keep quiet now, moaning and begging Ryan to keep going, harder and deeper each time, his hole open and eager to get fucked full, thanks to Ryan’s slick.  

Ryan nearly forgot that his hand was wrapped around Michael’s cock until the other reached down, guiding the alien’s hand until he had the perfect rhythm before pulling back. With Ryan fucking him and stroking his cock, Michael could only look up at the him with wide eyes and an open mouth, his face entirely flushed as his came, practically shaking in Ryan’s grasp.

Ryan was just barely hanging on, and feeling Michael clench up pushed him over the edge easily. He kissed Michael through it, feeling his cock pulse again and again as he came inside his soon-to-be pet. 

“J-Jesus Christ,” Michael moaned, going boneless on the bed. “That… Are you still coming?” Michael asked, squirming on Ryan’s cock.

Ryan turned pink. “Yes…?” He slowly slipped out of Michael’s hole, come trickling between the human’s thighs. “My species tend to, um… a lot is - yeah. Is that bad?” Michael smiled, pulling Ryan down next to him and kissing him sweetly.

“Well, I haven’t had a  _huge_ amount of sex on Earth, but I have to say that you’re probably the best fuck I’ve ever had. On my planet or otherwise.” He turned on his side, throwing an arm over Ryan’s waist.

“Just ‘probably’, huh?” Michael’s expression turned impish.

“Well you know what they say about scientists and multiple trials, you know.” Ryan laughed, and pulled Michael closer to him.

 


End file.
